


Stay Alive, Stay Alive For Me (Joshler)

by PewNateSeptiPlier



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bisexual Josh Dun, Bisexual Tyler Joseph, Bottom Tyler Joseph, Boys Kissing, Caring Josh Dun, Crying Tyler Joseph, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Divorce, Drinking to Cope, Drunken Kissing, Dubcon Kissing, Freeform, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Gentle Kissing, Heavy Drinking, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Josh Dun Wants to Help, Josh Dun in Love, Josh Dun is Crushing Hard on Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, Laughter During Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Messy Divorce, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Phone Sex, Power Bottom Josh Dun, Power Bottom Tyler Joseph, Rough Kissing, Rule 34, Sad Tyler Joseph, Sad and Sweet, Sad with a Happy Ending, Self-Harm, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Sobbing, Suicidal Tyler Joseph, Suicide Attempt, Top Josh Dun, Top Tyler Joseph, Tyler Joseph is Struggling with Depression, Tyler Joseph is a Sad Bean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:43:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/PewNateSeptiPlier
Summary: "Stay alive for me."Josh had written it on Tyler's hand before he left. The permanent marker bled into his skin, seeping into the near invisible ridges until it seemed like the words were a part of him."No promises, Josh..." Sighs a weary Tyler.





	1. Trigger Warnings

Hey guys! Here's another fic, as well as my first Joshler one!

So, mainly because I prefer not to be surprised by something that could trigger a negative response, I would like to dedicate this sorta introduction to warning you of what's ahead. 

As you have read from the tags, there will be an attempt at suicide. There is self harm, cheating, and the likes. 

Please note that this fix is depressing in some ways. But hey, it will all get better, right? Right.

Also, a little disclaimer, I freeform these two. So don't gripe at me xD


	2. Mister Misty Eyes

Tyler heaved a heavy sigh, his hands placed on the stark white keys of his piano. They were waiting for Tyler, waiting for him to lead them across those keys and weave a beautiful melody out of those singular notes. But not today. Something was off today.  
  
For some reason, the circuits that delivered the energy from tormented brain to scarred fingertips was blocked. Tyler couldn't think of anything to say for the first time in what felt like forever.   
  
"Well, I'm not getting anywhere just sitting here, am I?" He asks himself, voice trembling as he struck a random chord.   
  
It stuck with him, and upon deciding to continue with it he hit another, though he winced and immediately recoiled from the ivory keys.   
  
"N-no, that sounds too much like 'Goner'..." He mumbles, quickly trying a new chord.   
  
Yet this one wasn't the same either.   
  
"Too much like 'Truce'..."   
  
Neither was this series of chords.   
  
"Get your head together, Tyler.." He huffed softly as he set to work again, working his crooked fingers over the keys.   
  
"I will try my best to see, the good in you, if you find the good in.. me..."   
  
Tyler sings this experimental hymn softly to himself, though tears well in his eyes and he lifts his hands to scrub them away. Whatever energy there was left between he and the piano fizzled out.   
  
"Jenna?" He calls, starting to push away from the piano to search for his wife. "Jenna!"   
  
No reply. The house stood silent around him, giving him a deep-seated feeling of loneliness. Apparently his wife wasn't home.   
  
He reached back into his joggers and grabs his phone, pulling up Jenna's number with a quick-   
  
"Hey, lovely, just need help, getting kinda lonely. Call me"   
  
He then promptly turns his phone off, glancing around the house for clues of where she could possibly have gone. The kitchen was well stocked, and they still had toilet paper...   
  
"Hey, we're already set for the apocalypse, so you don't have to get anything else haha"   
  
This one was typed with nervousness. Tyler was jumpy. The ticking of the clock scared him every time, and he was getting sick of how quiet it was.   
  
Deciding after an hour of getting no such reply, Tyler calls her phone, only greeted by the bland voicemail. "Maybe she's just getting something... she wouldn't vanish without telling me for nothing, right?"   
  
Wrong. Something was definitely wrong. Maybe Josh could help.   
  
"What's up, Ty?"   
  
"Josh? I think Jenna's missing..."   
  
Tyler could hear a gravely sigh from the other end. "Tyler, we've been through this already."   
  
"She's not asleep this time."   
  
"Listen, she probably went to the store to get tampons or something! Maybe something for you, I don't know. I'm sure she's not missing."   
  
"She hasn't even replied to me. She's gone. Almost like she ran out on me."   
  
"Tyler Joseph, listen to me."   
  
"Yes, Joshua Dun?"   
  
"Oh god, please don't use my whole name ever again. I physically cringed."   
  
Silence.   
  
"Okay, but listen."   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"She's not gone, okay?"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay, now go sleep, dude. We've gotta get our asses out of hiatus tomorrow and start working on this new album. The clique is gonna flip."   
  
"Alright, Joshy. I'll be heading to bed, okay?"   
  
"Okay, love you." A terrified silence. Tyler could almost hear the color drain from the man's face. "L-like a friend, y-you know?"   
  
Josh never stuttered. Oh well, Tyler was never blank-minded. Today was a bad day for the both of them.   
  
"Heh. Yeah. Then I guess I love you too, Josh. No homo of course."   
  
"Oh no, it's with all the homo. Gnight, bean."   
  
"Gnight."   
  
~   
  
Morning hit Tyler like a sack of bricks to the face. He longed to roll back over, just to dream again. Maybe he would forget he had been sleeping alone.   
  
Josh and coffee were waiting at the front door when Tyler got up, lazily dressed in a black tee and matching jeans. "Restless night?" Josh asked, pushing his friend's brew towards him.   
  
"Yeah. Jenna's still gone." Tyler says, looking up to meet Josh's gaze. "I think she's just a dream, sometimes, Josh. And it scares me."   
  
"And I'm scared of aliens. Tyler, I'm sure she's fine." Josh says before pushing a lyric sheet towards the other man. "Fill this in?"   
  
"Sure."   
  
They work in silence, Tyler writing whatever came to mind as he listened to Josh tap a beat into the tabletop with a pen, then transitioning to the drumsticks he always kept with him.   
  
Maybe silence wasn't so bad. Tyler liked the silence when Josh was here with him.   
  
"You done yet?"   
  
"Josh, stop asking, you goof. The answer is still the same."   
  
"As long as it's not as short as 'Truce'."   
  
"Hey, I liked how short 'Truce' was."   
  
"Are you gonna rap? I think it's hot when you rap." Josh says in a flat voice, though the twinkle in his eyes made him seem not so robotic.   
  
"You're cute."   
  
"So are you."   
  
"That's gay, Josh." Tyler laughed, flipping his pen at his best friend, who whacked it away with his drumstick.   
  
"So what? Gay is okay."   
  
"Touché, I'm just married to a woman." Tyler stooped to grab the pen, a small smile on his face.   
  
"Sorry I'm single. You're really missing out." Josh wiggles his eyebrows at Tyler, who blushed faintly and slapped his thigh.   
  
"Oh sure." Silence again.   
  
"You done yet?" Josh asked with a chortle.   
  
"Oh my god, Josh, I swear if you don't-!"


	3. My Pain Will Range From Up, Down and Sideways

_Jenna's just a dream._

_She's just a dream._

_She's just a dream._

_She's just a dream..._

 

Insomnia was Tyler's partner for the extent of his mid-afternoon nap, as Jenna had come home for a quick freshening-up before vanishing out the front door again. Tyler admittedly cried for a little as he watched her drive away, growing as physically distant as she was emotionally. Why was she gone so much? Where did she go when she left him? Heart and eyes aching alike, the young man sighs and removes himself from the window once Jenna's car was long gone, deciding that he was going to go to bed and sleep today's pain away.

Sadly, that's not what his brain had in mind.

A sleepy grumble can be heard through Tyler's phone as the dialing tone abruptly ends, then a soft, gruff "hello" is uttered. Almost instantly, Tyler feels his panic and pain melt away.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?"

"Nah, I was just napping... I'm good. What's up, Tyler?"

"Jenna came back earlier today." He replies simply, though his eyes immediately begin to well with hot tears.

"Oh yeah?" Josh asks, the sleepiness in his voice seeming to die out as rustling can be heard. "What happened?"

"She hopped in the shower, packed up some bags and left..."

"...Oh. When did she leave?"

"About four. It's six now."

"Tyler..."

"Yeah..?" 

"I don't want you to panic, okay?"

"...Okay?"

"I think she might be cheating..."

Tyler could feel his heart deflate to this suggestion. "Ch-cheating..." He echoes, staring blankly at the ceiling as he laid his phone on his stomach. He didn't want to think of the situation like that. He had seen something dark on Jenna's throat, but he didn't want to think it had been a hickey. It couldn't have been! Tyler and Jenna were both gentle lovers, and Tyler never marked her like that... Maybe soft pink lovebites, but not a bruise like that... Sobs quickly began to rip through him, though he was quick to catch it, covering his mouth and stifling the cries in hopes that he wouldn't alert Josh to his current vulnerability.

"Tyler? Hello?"

When he answered Josh, tears were streaking down his cheek, and something no less than a strange sort of hatred burned in his chest. "Cheat. Why would she...?"

Josh sighs soft and soon the sound of covers being thrown off can be heard. "I'm on my way over... Please just stay in bed, I can let myself in. Don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Okay..."

"Promise me, dammit."

"Okay, okay, I-I promise..."

"Okay... Gimme maybe ten minutes. I- love you."

Barely any hesitation was heard in his voice this time. What was with him saying this?

"I love you too, Josh..." Tyler mutters, though something inside of him was turning cold, and it was quickly spreading through his chest as the reality of his beloved wife cheating on him set in. 

It  _had_ been but a dream... Tyler and Jenna weren't the happy married couple that they used to be... This struck a sort of fear into Tyler's heart, and soon the man was going numb, hoping that Josh was able to hurry and get to him before his mind did.

Already that old urge was seeping into the back of his mind, and he could feel it eating at his very soul. He had been clean of cutting for about a year, and he wasn't intending on breaking his streak. He didn't need to do anything stupid, yet the reminder that his old razorblade was still tucked away in his bedside drawer, glinting and smiling as Tyler opens the drawer.

_I have to get rid of this..._ Snatching it up without so much as a glance, he rushes to the bathroom, intending to flush it before he did anything to himself. 

* * *

 

It was as if Tyler blacked out, as he didn't remember a thing. He had opened his palm and caught view of the razor glinting against his flesh, and thus that burning desire quickly roared into a flame. 

Seven brand new cuts oozed blood from his wrist, though thankfully they weren't very deep, perhaps easy enough to hide from Josh when he arrived...

So much for staying in bed until Josh came over. 


	4. Somebody Catch My Breath

A soft click can be heard downstairs, muffled by quieted footsteps. "Tyler? You upstairs?" Josh calls, just as Tyler finished up the care of his cuts. Sure, the entire purpose was for these cuts to hurt, but the last thing he wanted was for the cuts to become infected, shallow or not. Quickly sliding his sleeves down over his wrists again, Tyler dashes over to the bed, struggling to nestle himself into the sheets before calling back down to his life-long friend.

"Yeah, just come on up.."

"Are you decent?" After this snarky question, a childish giggle can be heard. 

"Josh, we've showered together before. Is there really such a thing as decent now?" Tyler retorts, though a faint smile crosses his lips as he rolls over to face the open bedroom door.

"You okay, bean?" Josh asks as he drops his backpack in the hallway, eyebrows knitting concern as he let himself in.

"I feel absolutely amazing." Tyler replied dryly, though in all honesty he was already starting to feel a bit better.

"No, really." Josh rakes a hand through his red hair, taking a seat on the side of the bed. He was dressed lazily, in a plain white muscle top and black cargo shorts, with low-top sneakers that were worn and weary.

"I don't want to think she's out cheating on me, Josh... I love her..." Tyler mumbled, his eyes tired as he looks up to his friend. "What do I do if she is?"

"I'll move in and take care of you. We can become a cute domestic couple, living together and being gay." Josh says this in an effort to make Tyler laugh and thus cheer him up, but deep down, a part of him was totally serious. He had developed some rather conflicting emotions whenever Tyler met and fell for Jenna, and at first, Josh felt that it was most likely due to his worries of Tyler abandoning their careers. But no, it was much more than that. Josh realized in the midst of the sermon for Tyler's and Jenna's wedding that he had fallen for his friend.

Josh was head over heels for Tyler Joseph, the boy he grew up with. But something in the back of his mind was terrified that Tyler wouldn't feel the same, as so far, Josh was sure that his best friend was as hetero as they come.

"Sounds like a plan I guess..." Tyler murmurs, but he manages a chuckle and looks up to Josh, something not so recognizable twinkling dully in his eyes.

"Really? You'd be up for that?"

"Yeah, of course!"

Silence fell between the two, though to Tyler, this one felt more like a bated breath than a comforting hug like any other silence.

"Hey, Josh, can I ask you something serious?"

Throat tightening already to the look that had crawled over Tyler's face, Josh manages to wheeze out a brief "hmm?" in response.

"Why do you stick around for me? Like what about me is worth fighting for?" Josh was taken aback, even more so by the tears that quickly began to well in Tyler's eyes. "I feel like I'm a burden to you sometimes, because you've got so much potential and you're eager and- I'm just me... I'm not quite going anywhere as of late.."

Josh reaches out to take ahold of Tyler's hands, praying that he wouldn't pull away from him in shock. Thankfully, Tyler grips his hands back, looking down at their conjoined hands before lifting his gaze to meet that of Josh's. "Listen to me, Ty. You're so very worth it. Just because you're in a bad place right now, that doesn't mean that things won't get better, because they sure as hell  _will_. I promise that one day you will see the light shining through your bedroom window one morning and you will feel that new sense of hope, the kind that says 'it will be a good day today'. I  _promise_ you, Ty. You understand?"

Tyler had looked back down to their hands when Josh started speaking, trying so very desperately to hide his tears. One or two spattered onto their hands, and in moments Josh was teary eyed too.

"I love you, Tyler."

"I love you too, Josh."

"Stay alive for me... Please."

"Josh, just yesterday you were bashing that song-.."

"Just- shush."

"Okay." An airy chuckle that makes Josh's heart melt.

Another comforting silence, until Josh breaks it with a nervous question.

"Hey, uh.. Would you object- t-to c-cuddling...?"

Tyler and Josh were both silent,  blush erupting over Josh's face as Tyler ponders.

"No, I wouldn't, actually. I'd love to be cuddled right now."

"No 'that's gay' objections?"

Tyler slowly shakes his head. "No, because its okay for grown men to cuddle and it not be considered gay, right?"

"Right!"

"As long as I'm the little spoon." Tyler interjects with a cheeky grin, only causing Josh to blush even more.


	5. I Wanna Be Known, By You

So there they were. Josh curled around Tyler, their arms entangled and their fingers still entwined, a hot flush upon Josh's face. He hadn't expected to be here, feeling Tyler's chest swell and deflate with soft gentle breaths. Tyler had fallen asleep sometime ago, leaving Josh to marvel at the warmth of his body. _Fuck, Tyler doesn't deserve this.._ Josh sighs to himself, giving his friend's body a gentle squeeze.

Whatever Jenna was doing, Josh didn't like it at all. She had married Tyler knowing that his heart was a ticking time-bomb, and that he was prone to self-harm and self-defamation. Why was she leaving him alone and going off to gawd knows where? The whole point of a marriage is to have someone there when you need them, and vice versa of course. The fact she was leaving him alone to hurt infuriated Josh, more so knowing that Tyler was going through a hard time with the creativity for their newest album. If anything, she should  _never_ be leaving Tyler!

What did Tyler think of when he met Jenna? She wasn't quite the sweetest girl around. Tyler said so himself that she was gonna be a bit of work..

Their marriage didn't quite seem very stable either.. Maybe it was just Josh's jealousy clouding his vision? What if he was wrong, and Jenna wasn't cheating..? He'd feel like a complete asshole, and undoubtedly Tyler would no longer trust his best friend...

Trying to forget this, Josh nuzzles his face into Tyler's shoulder, sighing softly as he resists the urge to kiss the others neck. This close proximity was slowly killing Josh, as all he wanted to do was hold Tyler, make it known that he wasn't going to abandon him as Jenna did. 

Their cuddling session slipped into early morning, sunrise finding both of the friends still embraced.  _I'm going to make this up to you, bean. I promise._

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was an even shorter chapter than usual, just wanted to get Josh's inner thoughts and maybe possible plans out x3
> 
> Promise the next will be longer!


	6. Until the Sun Makes the Hills His Grave

Tyler shifts sleepily, yawning soft as he realized that he was still in Josh's arms. "Oh. Good morning." Tyler says softly, giving the man a soft smile. Josh's face erupted in a blush, as he has been staring at Tyler whilst he slept, admiring how sound and at peace he was. 

"G'morning!" Josh replies, chewing on his lip a bit as he hugs Tyler, who hugs back. "S-so uh.. how did you sleep..?"

"Pretty good. First night in a while that I didn't sleep alone.." Tyler mutters, swallowing thickly before curling into Josh's body, sighing soft. A twang of both anger and sympathy resounds in Josh's heart, though he tries to keep his emotions to himself. 

"If you'd like, you'll never sleep alone again." Josh comforts, holding Tyler firmly against himself as he chews his lip even more. He had been woken up a few times by the sound of Tyler crying in his sleep, and despite how much it wrenched his heart, he wanted to let Tyler know that his best friend didn't care if he cried his heart out to him. Josh just wanted Tyler to be happy...

"That would be really nice..." Tyler mumbles into the older man's  chest, causing Josh to chuckle. 

"Then it's promised. I'll come over and sleep with you every night."

"You really don't have to though.. I know you have a life besides me."

"Who's to say I can't make this my life?" Josh shrugs, playing it off like a joke despite the seriousness of his words. 

"Josh..? Do you like me or something?"

A silence rings through the room, leaving the older man stumbling for words. How was he to explain these feelings to his friend?

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes."

"Honestly?"

"Yes Josh, completely honest."

"Yes, Tyler. I do like you."

"Why?"

Josh swallowed hard. He didn't like the tone that was slowly seeping into Tyler's voice. If he spoke further, he would either face rejection and put their friendship and their band at stake or possibly show the boy he loved just how much he meant to him. "For many reasons."

Tyler's eyes are soft as he seems to zone out, the blank look scaring and deeply disturbing Josh. "I still need time.. to figure out what's going on with Jenna."

"W-well of course! I-I mean, yeah! I wasn't going to ask to.. hook up or- or anything!"  _I've already fucked this up! Gawd fucking DAMMIT!_

"I'm just saying. Give me some time."

"I will, Ty. Just tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Tyler's eyes fell, slowly softening. "I'm not even sure if Jenna is cheating on me.. I'm sure she wouldn't be happy to come home to find us fucking or something..."

"Who's to say we can't keep a non-sexual relationship?" Josh shrugs, clearly a bit hopeful despite having been crushed.

"I can't tell if you're actually into me or just looking to get laid.."

"Both to be honest."

"Are you hungry? Wanna go you and get some breakfast?" 

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?" 

 "I dunno, Denny's maybe?"


	7. The Sand Will Slow Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Finally a slightly longer chapter! As requested numerous times by Ao3 user Tammy_483 (Nah, not really. I felt like I just owed them a longer one~)
> 
> This one goes out to you, my friend. Pick away.

"So are we going to do any music making today?" Josh asks in a soft chuckle, peering around the southern style dinner. A stocky woman had just taken their order, as well as asked for a selfie. Tyler had mumbled something about the bags under his eyes but nonetheless gave the fan her picture, then slouching in his side of the booth as he slowly stirs his coffee. 

"Maybe. What're we gonna shoot for with this new album? What mood do we want?" The younger man asks, and Josh saw just how dark his friend's eyes were as he looked up. 

"I dunno, it's really up to you. You're the genius." Josh blows gently on his coffee in an effort to cool it, taking a ginger sip as he stares at Tyler. 

Scoffing a bit, Tyler sits up, the booth creaking and squeaking beneath him. "Genius? This entire operation is 50/50, bro. You put in as much work as I do."

"Nonetheless." Josh insists. "You're the one with full creative control. I just help you execute it." He takes another drink, eyes still surveying the atmosphere. 

"You look uneasy. Something wrong?" Tyler asks, crossing his arms comfortably over his chest, tilting his head as he gazes across the table and over the battered white Denny's mug at Josh.

"Me? Nah.  _You're_ the one who seems uneasy." Josh sets the mug down, tilting his head to mirror Tyler's teasingly. "What's up with you?"

Shifting his arms over his chest, Tyler shrugs, his eyes falling to his own half-empty mug.  _I like you too Josh... I'm just worried that Jenna might not be doing anything and she's just being weird and it's going to look so bad if she comes home to find out we're together I don't know what I'll do..._ "Nothing. Just kinda drained.."

"How so?" Josh asks, raising an eyebrow. "You slept so well last night, and you're on your second mug of coffee."

"I mean drained on ideas. I don't know what I'm gonna do.. the clique is expecting new stuff right now!" 

"We can take our time on this. Don't strain yourself okay?"

"Alright.. don't they have free refills here..?"

"I think so."

Suddenly the bell to the diner rings and time seems to freeze entirely for Tyler as he lifts his gaze to see a particular woman stumble in, laughing rather loudly as she draped herself over a strange man. His heart suddenly stops beating, a twang of some odd emotion piercing the organ as he recognizes her.  _"Jenna?!"_

He didn't even realize that he had said her name aloud until her eyes were on him, wide with fear like a deer in headlights. 

Seconds pass, and Tyler is tearing down the sidewalk, the man desperate to leave the diner and horrible affirmation behind him. He needed to get away. He didn't know if Josh was behind him or not, he just knew that a storm was brewing overhead and that his sneakers were pounding as he flies down the concrete. Rain spatters his skin as the sky grumbles overhead, sobs slowly gaining momentum in his chest. 

Everything in his view seems to blacken, and it's almost as if he is in someone else's body. Someone else who is angry, spiteful, vengeful. 

* * *

When Tyler wakes up, he is sprawled in his bedroom floor, wrists gashed and gushing blood but not enough to be alarming. Tyler was in an emotional stupor, everything in his mind as numb as his body. He can't remember anything, nor does he want to. He wants to forget everything. That he had seen Jenna earlier. That he had even known her. That Josh was slamming on the front door, calling up to him, begging to let him in. That his phone was blowing up with messages and calls from Josh and Jenna alike. 

Everything was moving too fast. So many thoughts tumbled around in Tyler's head. 

And he just wanted it all to stop.

_Am I stupid for not having seen this? Why did I doubt Josh?_

_Why am I still alive, letting myself be played like this?_

 

_I can't stay alive..._


	8. So Be Concerned

Tyler was so incredibly numb. He had snatched a bottle of whiskey from the fridge before managing to lumber to the table. Perhaps this was a slight overreaction. Perhaps Tyler should just divorce Jenna with a vengeance, then become any pop star and base his next album off of this heartbreak. 

No, Tyler wasn't like that, and even he couldn't fool himself into believing that he would. Self-medication was his only real option right now, and he was just going to avoid this entire situation with Jenna and hope he can cope with this crushing depression. Several more cuts had appeared on Tyler's wrists, growing in both depth and number as the days ticked by. He strayed from his numerous ukuleles, as well as his piano and even lyric sheets. His mind was just empty. And at this rate it was possibly going to stay that way.

Josh moved in to keep an eye on Tyler, fearing the worst of fates for his best friend. He cared way too much to let him decay like this...  

"Tomorrow I'm going to flush every razor blade in the house, alright?" Josh whispers to Tyler as he watches the man stare blankly at the wall, eyes glassy and cheeks flushed from the alcohol. At least Tyler was sitting upright, and he was wearing one of Josh's shirts with the long sleeves pulled over his hands, which sat folded in his lap as he slumps at the kitchen table. This was incredible progress since his breakdown started about three weeks ago,  He gives a hazy noise deep in his throat in response, the only movement of his body being his eyes as they slowly fall shut and scrape back open.

Josh can swear that he can see tiny droplets of tears clinging to Tyler's lashes.

"Then if the cutting doesn't stop, all of the sharp things are getting hidden."

"Who said I was cutting, Josh?" Tyler grumbles, his sleepless eyes dark as they drag themselves up to meet Josh's gaze.

"I know you're doing it, Ty. I saw your hoodie sleeves."

"Why do you care?" The question is sudden, harsh, and it almost causes Josh to recoil from the stinging tone. "Jenna clearly didn't! Is there something I'm just missing out on?"

Josh stares back at Tyler, something in the middle of the older man's heart crumbling. "I think you already know why I still care..."

"I don't think I'm going to be getting with anyone any time soon, Josh. If Jenna can't stay loyal to me, then who's to say you won't either?" 

"You'll find that I've always been loyal eventually, Ty... I've aways been here for you, and I always will..." And with that, Josh turned away from the table, swallowing thickly to try to rid himself of the lump in his throat.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Josh kept his promise. He swept the entire house for razor blades, quite surprised with how many he gathered. Tyler was willing to tell Josh where he has hidden a few, voice low and husky as he watches Josh gather them.

"This is for your own good, bean. And you know it."

A simple nod from Tyler is his only response.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh finally another short chapter! Sorry guys, I haven't been feeling so well as of late, so this one was a bit rushed ^^'
> 
> Also just kinda wanted to leave you guys on an emotional cliffhanger :P


End file.
